Conventionally, there is known an illumination control system that includes a plurality of lighting apparatuses, an illuminance detecting unit for detecting illuminance on surroundings provided by the lighting apparatuses, and a control unit for turn-on control of the lighting apparatuses based on data inputted from the illuminance detecting unit at regular intervals (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-open Application No. H8-250285). In such illumination control systems, the control unit controls the turn-on state of the lighting apparatuses such that the average illuminance on a surface illuminated is kept almost constant regardless of time.
However, in the conventional technique described in the Japanese Patent Laid-open Application No. H8-250285, the lighting apparatuses are controlled by only one specific kind of detection information detected by the illuminance detecting unit. Further, in the Japanese Patent Laid-open Application No. H8-250285, no information about whether to control the lighting apparatuses individually or collectively is disclosed, and it is not possible to set only a part of the lighting apparatuses as a target to be controlled. As such, it is difficult to have a degree of freedom related to system setup.